


Flowers from the devil

by WakeMeUpTea



Series: Last album [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, F/F, F/M, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Selina Kyle, Omega Tim Drake, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tim!centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeMeUpTea/pseuds/WakeMeUpTea
Summary: Tim Drake is just a Beta. Everyone knows it, right?





	Flowers from the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, I have started writing this thing mainly for learning purposes. There will be many mistakes and mishaps, so if you find anything, please, correct me. I`m not sure if I`m gonna post this also in my own language, so for now just the English version.

“Tim? You smell strange.” Konn pressed his nose to Tim`s neck. “Everything ok?” He asked truly worried with the eyes of the kicked puppy. Connor still didn't understand human biology and was terrified of his friends getting sick. He had never had flu before because the yellow sun was more than enough for his system to heal itself.

“Yeah, just tired.” He muttered without conviction, trying not to sleep on his third cup of coffee. This morning. It was at 9 AM. Even for someone like Timothy, it was strange behavior, he generally started his caffeine routine around noon and close to midnight he drank his last, normally tenth or eleventh, cup of pure ambrosia.

“You sure? I could get Nightw…”

“Don't bother, I'm fine.” Tim interrupted him coldly. Being sleep deprived was a hard job, especially when someone was trying to get him on nerves again. From the last few weeks, he started to sound angrier, when the topic of his family comes out.

“Really, Kon, I will be better tomorrow.” He tried to sound optimistic, but Tim knew what was wrong with him and that thing won't finish quickly.

Last few months... Fuck, the last few years were prolonged nightmare. He was almost killed twice, by the way, by the same person (“No, Bruce, it`s okay, I can totally work with my murderer, I`m sure that Jason didn't want to kill me personally, just hurt badly, yup”). He generally went through hell to get Bruce back and didn`t get even one, simple word. Of course, this was something he could understand, probably the whole world would fall apart if Batman said “Thanks”, pigs would fly and Clark would start swearing. But the kicking him out of Robin position hurt him. Dick maybe didn`t have a choice, but it would be nice to know, that he was still welcome in the family. Demon`s Child has been better than the reminder app on phones, to inform him every day about his non-existing position in this family, during the time, when he had still been living in Manor.

And everyone was dead.

Sure, there are not now (almost, don`t think about parents, just don`t), but it probably doesn't matter anymore.

Conner came back, Steph too, even Cassie, Bart, Wally, Raven and many other people, who had known better than try to contact Tim. He would not answer anyway. Apparent of Kon, of course, but he was always the special one. Their friendship had more magic than “My Little Pony” series and all episodes of Buffy containing together. They look after each other, a boy of iron and a boy of wonder, just two worse copies, comparing them to their original versions.

It would not be a surprise for him, that his body was giving up. After so many crucial and cruel moments in his life, the illegal implant and few shots of hormones per every two months weren`t enough anymore.

Theoretically, Tim knew that he was going into false-heat.

Practically… Besides: Heroes were not Omegas. So he could not be one, too.

You know, Tim was the smart one. This one with detective skills, which bit Bruce without problems, fast brain and even faster hands. Sometimes he just had to shut down the bad news, to not be overwhelmed by them.

So he did the first thing, which came to his mind.

He just ignored everything. Shit happens all the time, he could not find the right moment do stop using suppressants for a few weeks to cover the compulsory withdrawal. His hormones were only his business, right?

Right.

He was the reasonable one without emotional problems (probably without emotions too, there were useless anyway). Just another, boring boy from Gotham, who was not good enough to be Alpha. It really wasn`t a problem, heroes community would almost kill for more non-emanating hormones teammates. The boners during the fight were embarrassing, especially for these ones in tight costumes. Tim still could not stand face to face to Hal Jordan after that time with tentacles in Toronto…

Justice League, Young Justice and Teen Titans were mainly Alphas, maybe ten Betas. And probably two hiding Omegas. Tim knew statistics, in so huge, the diverse group should be at least from two to four hiding Omegas, sometimes he wondered who was the other one. Only sometimes. It`s not like he tried to get their medical files, right. Even if he tried and they had much better security than he thought.

The situation looked similar in Wayne Manor. Tim was a real miracle to this family, the only one without absurdly level of “A” hormones in his veins. Bruce was a strong Alpha, almost as strong as Clark and Diana, even without superpowers. Dick was handsome, good looking and mostly neutral, but he still liked his independence and space. It was common knowledge that two, even related by blood, alphas on the same territory will fight for dominance. Grayson told Tim once, that it was why Robin had to be young. Someone without classification yet, who could be the missing element of the baby in Bruce`s familyless world, but would not have developed instinct yet. There was Jason. Angry, full of violence and hatred Alpha, now much more stable, but his level of hormones was crazy because of the whole “zombie” topic. There was Damian too, too young to be classified as Alpha yet, but being bred by someone like Talia made him fucking ideal child-alpha-version.

Tim was just the Beta, right?

So he told Kon to fuck off, went to his bedroom and started nesting. Last week he had stolen his friends` t-shirts and a few blankets from the Manor, which felt right. The rug in his room looked ugly, so he tore him up on small pieces and fill them the holes in his nest. After that, he decided to close the windows. Open the windows. And close them once again. What he was thinking when he had bought this stupid lamp with the Witcher logo? And this poster with Harry Potter? Gross.

His furniture was all wrong. The bed too soft, the chair too easily breakable, the closet not big enough to contain all of his cushion from the whole apartment. He needed three more hours to be less disgusted by his surroundings and only six more cups of coffee.

Finally, he could sleep in a temporary nest in the closet.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
“Timbear, Kon said you`re sick, everything okey?”.

Kon, you are traitor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The chapters will be around one thousand words, maybe more, but I will try to update often. “Night of memories” and “ Flowers from the devil” are my priorities now. In my country, it`s already 10PM, so goodnight everyone.


End file.
